Plumbers and Hedgehogs
by I Dawnbringer I
Summary: Mario and Luigi team up with Sonic and Shadow to track down the chaos emeralds scattered all over the mushroom kingdom. What began as a simple journey will turn into a battle to decide the fate of both the mushroom kingdom and mobius.
1. Prolog

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters or references in this, this is a story I made up on my own.**

Prologue: Return of the koopa king

" Launch all the fireworks" exclaimed a random yellow toad! It had been five years since Mario defeated Bowser in the center of the universe.

"Ooh, ahh…pretty says six random toads. Mario, Luigi and Peach stood on a balcony in the still destroyed castle when Peach shockingly exclaims "what's that light!"

A redicusly bright rainbow light starts to fall from the sky when it suddenly stops and six colorful orbs fly off in different directions.

the next day the Mario Bros. set out on a journey to the northwest to see what one of the lights is.

"How much further to Flower Fields?" asked Luigi.

Mario answered " How should I know, you're the one didn't want to take the flower gate."

"I have my reasons bro." Luigi said in a slightly shaky tone.

"LUIGI DID WHAT NOW!"

"Just calm down Daisy I'm sure he meant to tell you" says peach as she tries to calm the down.

Toadsworth popped around the corner "indeed princess."

"Shut up no one asked you."

Toadsworth became depressed.

Mario and Luigi were miles away but they heard Daisy yell.

"you better hope she doesn't find out where were going. Said Mario with a slight chuckle.

Luigi says in a shaky voice " I know, as long as no one tells her im safe… I hope"

"well then you better hope no one finds the note I left lying around" Mario snickers.

After several hours of hiking with a distressed Luigi they finally arrive at there destination, Flower Fields.

" Now where is the shiny thing" Luigi asked.

Mario answered " let's go find the giant talking tree and ask him."

Luigi looked confused " I would ask but I don't think I want to know."

Eventually Mario finds the tree and learns that the shiny thing landed in the cloudy climb. The Mario bros. jumped on the beanstalk and road it up to the clouds. Luigi had no idea what was going on but since Mario had done so many things to save the princess he just went with it. Once they got to the clouds the two began looking for the shiny thing.

" I found it!" yelled Mario.

Luigi came running as fast as he could but got cut off by a giant fireball.

" I claim this sparkling gemstone in the name of the supremely awesome Bowser!"

A large dust cloud appeared (there in the clouds and Bowser kicks up dust… don't ask questions) and the koopa king rises from the dust. Mario runs toward the king and lifts up his hammer. However Bowser learned form his many, many, many previous failures and dodged the hammer. Then he counters Mario by grabbing his foot and spins him around and around and around then throws him while saying "so long-a Mario."

Luigi starts to run at Bowser but the king turns and backhands him in the direction of Mario.

Bowser picks up the gem and yells "I… AM…TOTALLY.." suddenly a lightning bolt strikes and a foot flies out and hits Bowser right in the face with so much force he flies straight out of the mushroom kingdom.

"You go for the green, I'll get the red."

A blue streak heads toward Luigi and a black one heads to Mario. The bros. are caught and the black yells out "CHAOS CONTROL!" and in a bright flash they disappear.

Prologue end


	2. Chapter 1: The Floating Arena

Chapter 1: The Floating Arena

"I think they're finally coming to,"

"I hope you're right about this Sonic,"

"Shadow we'll need their help if we want to find the other emeralds."

Luigi opened his eyes and the first thing he saw is a very angry Daisy.

"You're lucky that those two saved you, but now you'll be sorry that they did." Daisy said in a very angry tone.

"I'm sorry Daisy, I should have told you I was leaving," Luigi managed to say through his face injury.

Luigi rolled out of his bed, over the rail and fell down to the ground floor.

"Are you ok bro?" Mario asked.

"No," Luigi said, muffled through the floor.

Shadow sighs. "These are the people who are supposed to help us find the emeralds?"

"They know the layout of this dimension and we know nothing." Sonic said.

"Hey they're the super stars of the Mushroom Kingdom, they can help you with anything." argued Peach.

Daisy shouted from across the house. "Luigi isn't going anywhere!"

"But I want to help th…" Luigi began but was cut off.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Daisy shouted.

"But…"

"No!"

"But…" he tried again.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" She yelled firmly.

Luigi sulked in a corner while the others continued with their conversation.

Mario answered the hedgehogs. "Based on what Shadow said, the easiest emerald to get would be in Rougeport on the floating arena Glitsville."

"How do we get there?" Sonic asked.

"Well first we need to get a boat and then we…" Mario began but got cut off by Sonic.

"Whoa now, hold up." Sonic said surprised. "Did you just say boat?!"

"Yeah." Answered Mario. "We take a boat and then we ride a blimp to the arena."

Sonic looked concerned.

"What's his problem?" Daisy asked with a slight smile.

Shadow answered with a chuckle. "He hates water and flying."

"Ahahahaha that's hilarious!" Daisy laughed.

"So it's settled them, we leave tomorrow." Peach said.

Toadsworth barged through the door yelling. "Wait what did you just say Princess?"

"I'm going with them Toadsworth, and there's nothing you can say or do that can stop me," she said firmly.

Toadsworth began sulking in the same corner with Luigi.

Later than night Luigi, Mario and Sonic hatch a plan to trick Daisy and sneak Luigi out with them.

When morning rolled around, the five left the house as quietly as possible when they heard a very unhappy voice say, "and just where do you think you're going?"

Knowing what was about to happen, Luigi grabbed Mario and ran.

"Gotta run, gotta run, gotta run." Luigi whispered as he ran.

"Oh I don't think so mister." Daisy jumped high in the air and yelled. "Crystal Smash!" Massive crystals launched out of the ground right in front of Luigi.

"Luigi Super Jump activate!" Luigi jumped right over the crystals, however her was dragging Mario across the ground and beamed his head on one of the crystals knocking Mario unconscious.

"If he's willing to get away from that to help us, I guess I can give him some respect." Shadow snickered. Daisy turned to Shadow with a scary glare. Shadow got scared and said. "Gotta go," and warped as far away as he could.

"I won't stop until I find and make you pay Luigi," Daisy promised to his retreating form.

"Excuse me mister Sonic?" Peach asked. "Can we go as well?"

"Indeed we can princess, please hold my hand." Sonic replied. Peach grabbed Sonic's hand and they take off in a cloud of dust.

The five heroes arrive at the toad town harbor, in search of a boat. Both Luigi and Shadow are trying to find a boat as fast as possible to get away from Daisy. Sonic isn't anxious to get a boat right away, and decides to ask Peach a question.

"Why is Daisy so extreme?"

"She is in love with him, but doesn't know how to express her feelings." Peach answered.

After a few more minutes, Mario found a ship that could take them to Rougeport. When Luigi found out what the boat was he started to shake and hid behind some crates.

"And the respect I had for him is now gone and doubt he can get it back." Shadow sighed.

"How was your days sailing the ocean been Cortez?"

A floating skeleton head appears and answers. "It's been fun, I've scared thirteen ships senseless."

"Hey skeleton head." Shadow says forcibly. "Take us to Rougeport now!"

"You'll have to excuse Shadow, he's not really a people person." Sonic explained.

"Do you think you can?" Peach asked.

Cortez blushed (yes a skeleton just blushed) and said, "for you pretty lady, of course I can."

It took Mario and Peach to pull Sonic on the ship. Once they got him on the ship they found some rope, and tied him to the mast. Luigi however refused to get on the haunted ship.

"Come on bro," Mario said. "You went through a haunted mansion, and defeated King Boo."

"No I refuse to get on the ship," All of a sudden they felt a small tremor and in the distance, they saw Daisy running towards them. "On second thought lets go….right NOW!" Luigi said as he ran toward the ghost ship.

After dealing with a terrified Luigi and a seasick Sonic for several days, they finally saw Rougeport in the distance.

"Hey look everyone, I can see the town from here!" Peach said excitedly.

"Now once we get into the town we need to head to the west side to get to the blimp." Mario instructed.

"Why do we need to take the blimp? Why can't Shadow just use Chaos Control and teleport us there?" Asked Sonic.

"I can only teleport to places I've been to before, and since I don't know where it is we could end up in a volcano on some other island for all I know." Shadow answered.

"I don't want to end up in lava unless I have to." Luigi said with a serious face.

"Don't worry Luigi, I'm pretty sure we won't ever have to." Peach said in a calm tone.

"Hey guys." Sonic said very shakily. "Can you untie me now please?" They untied Sonic, but he doesn't let go of the mast.

"Hey Shadow you've been pretty quiet, is something on your mind?" Peach asked.

"It's something personal, I don't really want to talk about it." He replied.

"What about you Sonic, is something on yours?" She asked.

"For me it's the same as Shadow, it's just personal." Sonic answered.

Upon reaching the port, memories of the last time Peach was here came back. "Ok time to see the Don,"

"Hold on, what don are you talking about?" Luigi asked. "Do you mean that don?"

"Yup that don," Mario replied.

Sonic and Shadow looked confused but Peach actually knew what the Mario Bros. were talking about. When everyone entered the town they found out that it had changed. Both the buildings and the street looked shiny and new. While everyone else was awestruck with the beauty, Shadow had a ridiculously serious face and in a serious tone said, "are we done here?"

"Geez Shadow, why can't you lighten up just a little?" Sonic asked.

"Hey guys, where'd Peach go?" Mario asked confused.

Shadow sighed. "Great, now we have to go find her don't we?"

"Yes, yes we do." stated Luigi.

After searching the town with no sign of the wandering princess, Shadow found her on the west side of town.

"Why are you over here?" sighed Shadow.

"To get us tickets for the blimp of course." She replied.

Shadow went around town and gathered the other three to get on the blimp.

"So what makes you think the emerald is on this arena Mario?" Shadow asked.

"I asked around, and found out that a strange glowing stone is the championship prize." Mario replied.

"You better not hold us back Shadow." said Peach. "I want to win this tournament."

When Sonic and Shadow saw Glitsville, they were awestruck they'd never seen anything like it in their lives.

The blimp landed in the Glitsville plaza, Mario, Luigi and Peach walked toward the arena while the hedgehogs were still awestruck. Since the two weren't moving, Peach had to walk back and grab the two hedgehogs ears and drag them to the arena.

Once they entered the arena they learned that the rules had changed. Mario went in to see the boss, but when he came back out he had some bad news.

"Since the rules changed we have to start from the beginning and work our way up to the champion."

"What about the rule change, what are the new rules?" Luigi asked.

"The rules actually help us." Mario said with a smile. "How so?" wondered Sonic.

"We can have all five of us participate in one fight," Mario answered.

"I don't need your help to ge the Chaos Emeralds," Shadow replied.

Once the argument between Sonic and Shadow started, it seemed like there was no end in sight until Peach interrupted.

"The longer you stand here arguing, the closer Daisy gets to catching us," she said in an angry tone. Both Sonic and Shadow abruptly stopped talking and signed up with the other three.

The first rounds of the tournament went by really fast, but when the top tier opponent was the most dangerous in the known Mushroom Kingdom (not Bowser).

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the battle for the top place in the standings." said the MC into the mic. "On one side we have the Legendary Great Gonzalas and his friends, and on the other side we have the gatekeeper of the underworld, the Koopanator…..let the battle begin!"

The Koopanator was fast, just as fast as Sonic so he was hard to hit. No matter what Sonic or Shadow did he just dodged and countered. Mario came up with an idea. "Bro I have an idea." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a fire and an ice flower.

Mario throws the ice flower to Luigi and uses the fire flower (insert power up sound effect here). Luigi uses the ice power to freeze the floor, and slips up the Koopanator. Using the fire flower Mario burns the Koopanator to a crisp and while still on fire, Sonic and Shadow kick him through the wall.

"WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! The four scariest fighters ever, and a pretty Princess!" The MC announced. "We have an important announcement, our original champion is currently missing, so the gem stone for the champion, shall be given to the Great Gonzalas and his friends."

"Bwahaha! Not this time old man, this is mine."

"Great now what?" a very unhappy Shadow asked.

"This gem is now property of Bowser Jr." says Bowser Jr.

Mario sighs. "Ok no this story is getting random."

Peach nods. "Agreed."

Bowser Jr. raises his paint brush and the emerald and using the power of the emerald to enhance his brush. "And now for me to disappear," and in a flash he's gone.

"Where'd he go?" Shadow asked in an angry tone. "Where did he go!"

"Calm down Shadow, I know where he went." Peach says calmly. They all stood outside and Peach points to the sky. "He's right up there in that airship."

Shadow becomes angry. "He's mine."

To Be Continued….


End file.
